


硬·命

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	硬·命

一般来说，男人早上有一点特殊反应很正常，但堂本光一从来没有像今天这样，星点的欲望之火，倏而便成燎原之势

他向来在意相方的个人工作，从工作地点到工作内容，甚至穿什么服装，无不知之甚微。然而这次的单曲，除了试听过一小段之外，堂本刚就什么都没有告诉他

堂本光一check了网上的消息，今天早晨会公开pv的片段，天刚刚亮起来时，他轻轻放开怀里还在熟睡的人，走到客厅打开了电视

之前听到新歌的歌词，堂本光一就隐约能猜到堂本刚一直瞒着他的原因，不过毕竟在一起这么多年了，对方的一切模样他都见过，偶尔一些暗示意味强的歌词，堂本光一也能够听之即过毫不在意了

然而当看到屏幕上熟悉的面容时，堂本光一才意识到，自己错得多么离谱

就算在一起这么多年，他还是无法抵挡堂本刚的魅力

在堂本光一的健身指导下，，堂本刚的背肌已经很分明了，背上的肌肉纹理漂亮得像是雕刻出来的，随着动作迸发出充满张力的鼓动，前几天做爱的时候堂本光一就感觉到，他竟不能像以前那样轻易便压制对方，这本该是他期盼的结果，可心底里却生出一丝不满来

这样的堂本刚，他不想给任何人看到

电视上还在放着，堂本刚用手来回抚弄那块柱形水晶，从下到上，眼神却纯洁的好像摸的只不过是个白菜。堂本光一生怕他伸出舌头，舔上那个形状让人想入非非的东西

但堂本光一早就无暇思考了，胯下的分身硬得发疼，他想伸手去抚慰时，有人从背后抱住了他，顺带抓住了他的手

“kochan怎么背着我在做这种事情…”堂本刚含着堂本光一的耳垂，声音还带着浓浓的搅不开的困意，鼻息撒在堂本光一的耳廓，有些痒痒的

“那你来帮我做，嗯？”堂本光一哑着嗓子，企图将身后的人禁锢住他的手挣开，两人角力起来，竟是不相上下。最后倒是堂本刚主动放弃，却抢在堂本光一之前，握住了比水晶更火热更粗大的柱体

“好大……”堂本刚在他耳边轻叹，殊不知这样的话语只会让手中的东西更胀大几分。堂本光一粗喘着，刚的手覆上来那一刹那便将他脑中仅存的几丝理智熔断，堂本光一微微地挺腰在刚手中抽送，还少不了语言上的调戏，“只是大吗？”

“嗯…很硬…”堂本刚笑着低头去咬光一的锁骨，缓慢又极为色情地撸动分身，另一只手顺着胯间往上，来回抚摸着微微绷起的腹肌。堂本光一终于不满这样杯水车薪的触碰，找准机会抓住对方还在作恶的两只手，把人拉到了前面

堂本光一看着堂本刚脸上得逞的笑意，还没来得及发难，身上最脆弱的部位就被握在手里，十指灵活地擦过耻毛从根部抚上顶端，下一步就被对方含入口中，堪堪进入了一半便抵到了喉间，湿软的舌沿着柱体来回舔舐，偶尔碰到尖尖的虎牙，也是带着疼痛的快感，电流一般从脚底直窜到脑神经，舒服得颤栗

“喜…欢吗？”

“嗯…”

怎么可能不喜欢呢

而且此刻埋头在他腿间的，是他最爱的人

堂本光一拨开堂本刚脸侧湿黏的头发，对方的脸因为口中的巨物撑起小小的弧度，那总被夸可爱的小嘴奋力张大，将巨物深深含入喉间，却承受不住般涨红了脸又吐出来

“难受？”堂本光一自然心疼，爱怜地去推堂本刚的肩，他是舒服了，但口交毕竟不能给堂本刚带来快感，浅尝辄止便好。堂本刚微微摇头，抬起眼看到堂本光一被欲望掌控却又克制隐忍的表情，心里莫名地有些不甘心，再次含住了分身用力吮吸——

“唔！”堂本光一猛地扣住堂本刚的头，这一下他险些就要交代在刚的嘴里，此刻他以另一种方式感受到了对方双唇的柔软，更何况舌根和口腔内壁死命地包裹挤压着他，致命的快感像一杯烈酒从头浇到四肢，他终于克制不住地长长出了一口气

人在情事上向来是无师自通的，堂本刚找到了让光一失控的方法，眼中闪过得意的神色，轻重交替地吮吸越来越硬的分身，原本清亮的嗓子被堵塞住只能发出低声的呜咽，在堂本光一听来却无比磨人

堂本光一总算知道自己为什么喜欢看堂本刚吃东西了，那副口腔被填满的样子充斥着淫靡的满足感，他伸手抚上刚的脖颈，再到脸庞，最后只是迷恋地揉了揉散乱的发， “小坏蛋…”

堂本刚像是得到了鼓励，闭着眼更卖力地吞吐起来，双手也不停地揉弄吃不到的根部和囊袋。电视早就不知道放到了哪里，但堂本光一的耳朵已经完全听不到别的声音了，只剩吞吐时黏腻的水渍声和对方喉间的呜咽

“够了…刚…”将要射出来前，堂本光一双手扶着堂本刚的头想要把人推开，堂本刚挣了一下，加快吮吸的速度，嘴里粗大的柱体微微抖动着，一股热流灌入喉间，烫得整个身体都烧了起来

堂本刚吐出还精神着的分身，来不及吞咽的液体没了阻碍悉数流了出来，顺着已经有点发红的嘴角，滴滴答答地落在地毯上，腥膻又迷乱的味道在空气中弥漫开来。堂本刚抹掉嘴角沾上的一点白浊，轻笑着说道

“ごちそうさま。”


End file.
